


Gdybyś Wiedział

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasy nowej generacji; jak bardzo można skomplikować coś tak "prostego" jak odkrycie się przed ukochaną osobą?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdybyś Wiedział

Albus westchnął cierpiętniczo, zrzucając nogi Scorpiusa z kolan. 

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jestem twoim podnóżkiem? — zapytał, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma to i tak większego znaczenia, póki drugi chłopak był Malfoyem. A kiedy ostatnio sprawdzał, nie wydawał się chętny przestać nim być. 

— Och, daj spokój. I tak nie masz nic lepszego do roboty — odparł blondyn i podniósł na próbę nogę, jednak Albus był tym razem szybszy i złapał za nią, pociągając do góry. — Al! — jęknął, próbując wyrwać nogę z mocnego uścisku. — No weź, taki z ciebie _brat_? — zapytał, wytykając mu język. 

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co mój ojciec robi z twoim, dopóki nie dzielimy jednego pokoju — zaczął, jednak szybko dotarło do niego, że póki są w Hogwarcie, to ma łóżko dokładnie naprzeciwko tego należącego do Scorpiusa. — Zresztą... — westchnął, przeciągając się. Wykorzystał to, że jego ręce są wyciągnięte nad głowę, by zmierzwić włosy Scorpiusa. Idealnie ułożone włosy Scorpiusa, które ten układał prawie godzinę, żeby wyglądały tak, jak do tej pory. — Nie mam ochoty się z tobą sprzeczać — powiedział, po czym podniósł się z kanapy. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, nie będąc pewnym co to właściwie ma znaczyć. 

— Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał, również się podnosząc. 

— Wychodzę. 

— Ty wychodzisz?

— Ja wychodzę. 

— Ale ja się nigdzie nie wybieram — powiedział z triumfalnym uśmiechem, na co Al jedynie przewrócił oczami. 

— Jeszcze nie jestem na tyle zdesperowany, by pokazywać się z tobą publicznie!

Scorpius stał oniemiały. Tak naprawdę nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej Al szedł gdzieś...bez niego. Nawet niektórzy nauczyciele traktowali ich jak jedną osobę. 

— Nie chciałbym! — krzyknął jeszcze do oddalających się pleców Ala i opadł naburmuszony z powrotem na kanapę. 

*

Scorpius już od kilku minut siedział, zezując na dobierającego koszulkę do spodni Ala. Potter nigdy nie robił takich rzeczy, dlatego Malfoy był więcej niż zaintrygowany. 

— Kim ona jest? — zapytał w końcu od niechcenia, kładąc się na brzuchu. 

— Jaka ona? 

— Nie wygłupiaj się, ta dziewczyna, z którą mnie zdradzasz! — oburzył się Malfoy. 

— Żeby kogoś zdradzić, trzeba najpierw być z nim w związku — zniecierpliwił się Albus. 

— To propozycja? — Scorpius przysunął się bliżej niego z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Potter parsknął i przyjaciel już po chwili mu wtórował. 

Kilka minut później młody Malfoy wciąż był bez odpowiedzi, co go irytowało, jako że w jego mniemaniu, wiedział o Albusie nawet więcej, niż on sam. 

— Powiesz mi kiedyś, z kim się spotykasz? — zapytał, przecierając oczy. Robiło się późno - co było pierwszym sygnałem, że Albus idzie migdalić się z jakąś dziewczyną, a on leżał na łóżku, podczas gdy w pokoju panował półmrok. Jakby tego było mało, w nocy zamiast spać, podprowadzał z Alem składniki ze składziku profesora Snape’a, w czego konsekwencji, położyli się dopiero nad ranem spać. 

— Może. 

— Albus!

Chłopak odwrócił się do niego i wlepił w niego spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu, które odziedziczył po ojcu. Scorpius podparł brodę ręką i uważnie przyjrzał się przyjacielowi.

— Wstydzisz się? — zapytał zdziwiony, nie oczekując czegoś podobnego. Potter tylko odwrócił wzrok, dając Scorpiusowi do zrozumienia, że ma rację. — Nieźle. To kto to? Przecież twój ojciec nie ma problemów z domami czy różnicą wieku… — Zamyślił się. — No chyba, że mówimy o profesorach, tu już mógłby być lekki problem, bo…

— Scorp, skończ już — powiedział, dopinając guzik spodni. 

— Hmm, pomyślmy. — Malfoy zdecydowanie nie zamierzał odpuścić. — Stroisz się i, na Merlina, Al, czy te spodnie są naprawdę tak obcisłe, czy to gra świateł? 

Potter nie odpowiedział, odwracając się do niego plecami. 

— Al, one są tak opięte. 

— Może. 

— Kto to jest? — Ślizgon zerwał się z łóżka i w dwóch krokach był już przy Potterze. — Tylko mi powiedz — warknął, przeszywając go wzrokiem.

— Louis — odparł z westchnięciem i odepchnął od siebie Scorpiusa. Ten stał jak sparaliżowany, szybko mrugając powiekami, jakby to miało zmienić jego słowa. 

— Louis cholerny Weasley? — upewnił się, opadając na łóżko. 

— Ten sam. 

— Ten, który stłukł prezent ode mnie?

— Scorp, mieliśmy wtedy po pięć lat. 

— Nieważne. 

— Denerwujesz się tylko dlatego, że nie jest rudy. 

— A kogo obchodzi, jaki jest?

— Ciebie, masz to po ojcu. 

— Co? — wykrzyknął oburzony. 

— Po dziadku również. 

— Jeszcze jedno słowo…

— Och i tak wiesz, że kibicuję naszym ojcom. 

— Już Teddy byłby lepszym wyjściem! — wykrzyknął Scorpius, nakrywając głowę kołdrą. 

*

Albus zaśmiał się, otwierając szerzej usta. Po chwili miał już w buzi smakowitą truskawkę w czekoladzie. 

— Mógłbym tak cały czas — westchnął, odchylając głowę do tyłu, aż napotkała miękką poduszkę. Te ciągłe _randki z Louisem_ powoli zaczynały go męczyć, bo ile można było wychodzić na tak długo tylko po to, by przesiadywać w Pokoju Życzeń. Scorpius najwyraźniej jednak naprawdę nie był nim zainteresowany, skoro jeszcze ani razu go nie śledził; to było wręcz do niego niepodobne. 

Sprawdził godzinę i zrozpaczony stwierdził, że wciąż było naprawdę wcześnie. Zamknął oczy. 

* 

Po cichu zakradł się do swojego łóżka, modląc się, by nie obudzić innych współdomowników, a już w szczególności tego jednego konkretnego. Właśnie okrywał się kołdrą, gdy…

— Nie wróciłeś na noc. 

Podskoczył na łóżku. 

— Chcesz ich obudzić? — syknął, wskazując ręką na resztę śpiących chłopaków. Scorpius w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł brew, po czym zmarszczył czoło, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. 

— Skoro ja mogłem nie spać, czekając na ciebie całą noc, to im by się nic nie stało, gdyby wstali trochę wcześniej — mruknął, jednak odwrócił się do niego plecami. 

Potter zrozumiał, że to był najwyraźniej koniec ich rozmowy. Westchnął, zakopując się w pościeli.

*

Albus skręcił w prawy korytarz, powłuczając nogami. Postanowił, że to będzie już ostatni raz, trudno, najwyżej powie Scorpiusowi, że zerwali i będzie liczył na ramię do wypłakania się. 

Ziewnął; zdecydowanie wolał w tej chwili wygrzewać się przed kominkiem i iść wkrótce spać, ale jednocześnie chciał pociągnąć to do końca. 

Zatrzymał się przed pokojem życzeń, intensywnie myśląc o łóżku i kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, znalazł się w całkiem przytulnej sypialni. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i skoczył na miękki materac, momentalnie zamykając oczy.  
Drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem. 

*

Odpływał już do krainy snów, gdy nagle coś zatkało mu usta. Wierzgnął, otwierając szybko oczy i zamrugał na widok Scorpiusa. 

— A gdzie _Louis_ — zapytał, przeciągając głoski w imieniu chłopaka. 

Albus spojrzał tylko na niego błagalnym wzrokiem i Malfoy puścił go. Zakrztusił się, łapiąc oddech. 

— Mogłeś być delikatniejszy. 

— Ja? Nie przypominam sobie, bym udawał, że chodzę na randki!

— Bo ty chodziłeś na randki! — zdenerwował się Al, czując, jak policzki mu czerwienieją. Scorpius nie skomentował tego, w zamian dołączając do niego na łóżku. Opadli na miękkie poduszki i leżeli kilka minut ramię w ramię. 

— Dlaczego?

— Co?

— Dlaczego udawałeś, że się z kimś spotykasz. 

Albus przekręcił się na drugi bok, wciskając się mocniej w puchatą pościel. 

— Al…

— Byłem zazdrosny o to, że wszyscy się z kimś spotykają, a ja…

— Nie. 

— Właśnie. 

— Nie, ściemniasz mi teraz — powiedział rozbawionym głosem, szturchając przyjaciela. — Musi być inny powód. 

— Być może — odparł Albus, wypuszczając powietrze ze świstem. Miał dosyć tych ciągłych podchodów i półsłówek i jeśli to, co teraz miał zamiar zrobić, zaważy na ich przyjaźni… To zapewne będzie nienawidził się do końca życia.

— Chodzi o to… — zaczął, podnosząc się. Scorpius poszedł w jego ślady, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Al westchnął. — Cholera, to trudniejsze niż myślałem — wymamrotał i spuścił wzrok. Malfoy prychnął i złapał go za brodę. 

— Kiedy tak się do tego zabierasz, to może i masz rację — powiedział, po czym pochylił się, by jedynie lekko musnąć wargi drugiego chłopaka. Al zadrżał. 

Scorpius ponownie zbliżył się do niego, zatrzymując się dosłownie cal od jego ust. Ich gorące oddechy mieszały się, a fakt, że cały czas uważnie się sobie przyglądali, jedynie wzmagał pragnienie Albusa, by pocałować chłopaka. 

— Od jak dawna wiesz? — zapytał cicho, unosząc dłoń do jego policzka. 

— Żartujesz? Dziwne by było, gdybym ci się nie… — Albus przewrócił oczami. — No dobra, śledziłem cię jakiś czas temu. 

— Jakiś czas…

— Musiałem być pewny. — Wzruszył ramionami. 

— I teraz jesteś? — zapytał Albus niewinnie, nachylając się, by pocałować chłopaka w żuchwę. 

— Zdecydowanie. 

— A teraz? — wyszeptał, wycałowując sobie drogę do ust Scorpiusa. Ten wydał z siebie jedynie gardłowy dźwięk i nakrył usta Ala swoimi. Chłopak zamruczał zadowolony i zaplótł dłonie na karku Malfoya, zmniejszając odległość między nimi. 

*

— Więc wiedziałeś. 

— Tak. 

— I nie wykonałeś żadnego kroku.

— Tak. 

— Dlaczego?

— Co?

Scorpius zamrugał.

— Dlaczego nie zrobiłeś nic, by…

— Ojciec. 

— Co? — Tym razem Albus nie był pewien, o co chodzi drugiemu Ślizgonowi. 

— Chciał równowagi, odkąd to on tygodniami uwodził Harry’ego. 

— Przecież przespali się ze sobą już na drugiej randce! — jęknął Al, przypominając sobie, jak rano spotkał się w łazience z Draconem w samych bokserkach. 

— Mój błąd. — Wyszczerzył się, zarabiając tym samym całkiem przyjemny pocałunek.


End file.
